


Chest Wounds

by httphoodmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httphoodmills/pseuds/httphoodmills
Summary: She did try to see someone run away or any clue as to who would do something so horrible but there was no one. The whole scene looked like that man just appeared out of nowhere. Maybe she would’ve pointed that out if she wasn’t so busy trying to save his life. S7 AU. Rating may change.





	Chest Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the fanfiction i've been working on for 3months now..  
> I'm really giving it my everything so i truly hope you will enjoy it, even more so than the other ones!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who keeps reading my stuff, it means the world to me.

Chest Wounds.  
Chapter 1 - The Gunshot

 

.::.

1rst december 2017.

The first snow of the year was falling, the hot drinks were chosen rather than the refreshing ones and the night was falling more and more early. Warmth could be felt from outside the buildings as christmas lights were appearing on the windows and christmas songs could be heard through the doors. 

Good tidings to you wherever you are  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year

Today, Roni decided to put on some decoration in her bar. She might be alone for the holiday season but there was no way she was going to allow herself to be depressed and bitter as the last few years. Sure, she had reasons to be. She grew up with a mother who didn’t love her, who thought having her had been a mistake and a disappointment only meant to stop her for succeeding in life and in her career as a lawyer. Her father had tried to be the best he could for her, he was probably the ray of sunshine she had during her years with her mom but he wasn’t brave or strong enough to stand up to her. It’s only when her father died and things got much worse that Roni took a stand for herself and left her home in Boston to open a bar in Hyperion Heights. When she got stable enough and ready, she tried to go down the adoption road, not feeling ready for that kind of commitment with someone. 

But Fate had never been kind to her. She fell head over the heels for a beautiful baby boy and everything was going perfectly alright until at the last minute, the agency decided that she wasn’t a good fit for the baby. Working in a bar and raising a child wasn’t a good match they said, because of the crazy hours and the environment not really suitable for a baby. She understood, of course, but she still felt her heart ache when she thought about it. The memory of that day still fresh in her mind as well as the anger and the sadness.

But she had the whole year for her little pity party at her life, this month was supposed to be joyful and peaceful, so she decided to put her problems aside and bring some christmas into her bar. Ever since Henry Mills came into her bar for the first time, change has been brought upon the neighbourhood and she became some sort of mentor for these people, started to fight for them and against their bully so she had to live up to that. With that said, it might have been better for her to just sell her place and move elsewhere, boston maybe? But she never liked it easy, she thought bitterly. 

She closed the door behind the last customer of the night, closing the bar by the same occasion and went to the basement collect her stuff after stopping in the main room to put on some christmas music. 

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas   
And a Happy New Year

She grunted when she came back upstairs, her back already hurting her. She was definitely getting too old for this. And to know she hadn’t even started yet. As she dropped off the box on the counter, she released a sigh, making the mental note to hire someone to help her next year to be sure that everything would run smoothly and that she wasn’t going to overwork herself. Ever since the day she opened her bar (weird thing was, she didn’t even remember when she did. One would think that something as important as this would be remembered but apparently that was not the case with her.) She felt like something was missing, like she was lonely. Maybe getting to know someone that would work with her would help getting rid of this feeling? She hoped so. But that was for next year. As much as she wanted to, she realised that taking her life back had to wait until New Year’s eve, it would make it even more powerful. This year, she was going to decorate her bar for christmas alone for the last time, might as well enjoy it. Putting the music a little louder, she went to work, excited to see what she could come up with. 

It took her almost an hour.

Granted, she stopped frequently to sing for a bit, get some hot cocoa that she would spice up with some whiskey. She’s never been a softie, not one to cuddle up on her couch with some hot cocoa while hoping for some romance to come and make her happy. She was perfectly fine the way she was if not a bit lonely. She had love once and he died, she was not about to go through that again. Roni had to admit though, she was keen on spending some evening in her jumper while drinking hot cocoa with whiskey.

She took a last sip before putting on a coat, putting her phone in her pocket and head just outside to hang a couple of lights in front of the windows, hoping to attract lost souls who would find themselves in need of some comfort or company on christmas eve. Roni had been alone at christmas for as long as she could remember and since then, she’s always hosted a little evening in her bar with a reduction on the price of most of the drinks, trying to bring some warmth and joy to anyone who, like her, ended up alone.

She didn’t have a lot of windows to her bar, but somehow she hoped that the people in this neighbourhood could trust her reputation to come inside for a drink. The brunette almost fell while hanging on the last light, that would be a bummer now, wouldn’t it ? But thankfully she caught herself just in time. Last thing she needed was to spend christmas alone at home and injured. She chuckled at herself and headed back inside.

That’s when she heard it.

A gunshot. Was it really a gunshot? She thought so.

Her blood and her whole body froze. Flashbacks from another evening so many years ago, came back to her and took her breath away. To her, it felt like an eternity but it actually was only 3 secondes. She never intended to hurt herself, mind you, but Roni had never been exactly happy in her life. To be perfectly honest with herself : She had given up for far longer than she cared to admit. Naturally, the only reaction she had instead of protecting herself and save her own life, was to run toward danger. Not caring if she were to be injured. Who would care anyway? The drunk homeless that couldn’t get his bottle of alcohol of the day? Well he would be better of without her.

So she kept running. Following the sound that alarmed her.

It was not far, since she heard it clearly, so when she turned across the first alley she could see the reason why she heard that gunshot. Well, more like the rest of what caused it. There was a man there, breathless and clutching his chest while blood was covering almost his entire body. The brunette let out a gasp and ran to him, all the while taking her mobile out of her pocket and calling 911.

She did try to see someone run away or any clue as to who would done something so horrible but there was no one. The whole scene looked like that man just appeared out of nowhere. Maybe she would’ve pointed that out if she wasn’t so busy trying to save his life.

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.

.::.

She looked like an angel, he thought, before the pain took control of his mind all over again.

What was happening to him? His mind was funny, all he could remember was the sound of the gunshot then laying here in the street while this woman was trying her best to save his life. If he was going to make it, he had to remember to thank her. Properly. He could almost feel the life slipping out of him, fear starting to rise in his stomach. 

He almost felt bad for that woman, trying to save him while honestly, he had no idea if he deserved it, to be fair, he didn’t even remember his own name.

For some reason, her voice, her face… something about her felt familiar, he just couldn’t quite figure out what. He knew who she was, it just felt as if something was stopping the connexion between the feeling and the memory. He knew her, he just didn’t remember.

When that realisation hit him, a wave of panic rushed through him and that’s when he fell unconscious, not knowing if he was hoping to wake up or not. For a while, before everything went dark, he could hear her. Could hear the way she was talking to him, begging him to help her and to not die on her. Was she… mentioning it being the second time it happened to her? What did she mean? Maybe he had a reason to fight then. He didn’t have a home. He didn’t remember who he was or what happened to him. He didn’t even remember how he ended up in this situation in the first place but maybe… maybe she was one of the reasons he had to stay alive. He didn’t know her, never met her and yet he didn’t want to put her through the kind of pain of seeing someone die in your arms felt like for the second time. He fought. For a few seconds.

And then everything went black.

.::.

When the ambulance came, she sighed in relief. The man had been out for a couple of minutes now and Roni truly feared that she might have lost him. She kept talking to him, as if somehow even though he was unconscious he could still hear her. He couldn’t. She knew he couldn’t. It was a stupid thing to do, but she couldn’t stop herself. She was sitting next to him now, trying to stop or at least slow the bleeding and clinging onto his arms as if she could force him to stay alive with this simple gesture.

That’s when she saw the familiar blue lights at the corner of the street.

They found her pretty easily, in not even a minute, 4 persons came out of the vehicle and asked her to move as one of them checked the man’s pulse to see if he was still alive. She felt tears of relief come into her eyes as they confirmed that he was and they got to work. They didn’t do much than her but when they felt he was stable enough to be sent to the hospital, they put him in the ambulance, almost ready to leave. 

Until one of them turned to her and talked to her.

“Ma’am do you know that man, anything about him that could help us?” He asked, taking a little black notebook and a pen.

“I- I’m sorry, no i don’t.” She stammered, she could feel her hands shaking due to the shock. “I own the bar next street so that’s… how i found him, but i don’t know anything about him, i don’t even remember seeing him before.”

“Okay well we are taking him to the hospital,” How could that man be so composed when she was literally falling apart? Get it together Roni, she thought. After all, he was only doing his job. That’s when he added, “Do you want to come with us?”

She shouldn’t. 

She didn’t even know his name, she shouldn’t go with them because she didn’t know the guy so now that he was in good hands she should leave it with them and let them do their job. But the problem was : last time something this big happened to her, the person didn’t survive so she couldn’t just forget about that man she apparently just saved and she needed to know he was going to make it. So she found herself nodding and whispering yes before they opened the doors at the back of the car and helped her hop in.

.::.

Two days later, Roni was supposed to have a break. 

She was supposed to have the day off to enjoy herself, her last one before christmas. If she was one a day off she should be able to sleep in she thought. Except, she was tossing and turning in her bed, trying to get herself to turn off her brain long enough to get back to her dreams but the longer she waited, she realised that it was likely not going to happen.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him.

 

That night she found the injured man, she had waited with him until the ambulance came, even when he passed out. Maybe it was because of her past, maybe it was because she was too human she didn’t know, a mix of the two probably? Nevertheless she couldn’t bring herself to leave. They gave him the first aids and in a matter of minute, took him to the hospital. She went with them. When they arrived, they took her personal information , promising to call as soon as they got any news about him, which they did. It took a few hours, giving Roni the time to get back home, take a shower and get a drink but they finally called her to let her know that he was out of surgery and that his life wasn’t in danger anymore. She had sighed in relief. They then told her that he wouldn’t be able to see any visitor yet but she could get to see him on her day off and she politely declined.

What was she supposed to say to him anyway? Hi, i’m Roni Buckley i was reckless and ran towards a gun, essentially saved your life and couldn’t stop obsessing over you for the past two days? Hardly sounded heavenly to her own ears.

Now that the day was here though, she found herself regretting her decision. It’s not like she wanted anything in return, but she was genuinely curious to see how that man was doing and how he ended up in such a situation, shot in a dark alley during a cold evening in december. Mother always said that her curiosity would get the best of her and it seemed she was right. 

It was still early, the sun was barely rising and she could see the first lights of the day appearing by her window. She could get up, she thought. She could get up, get ready and check on the mysterious man but somehow something was stopping her. Her best instincts? No, she knew there was nothing wrong about having a conversation with the man she just saved. Her pride? Talking to him would be benefic for her pride, so no, not that either. All the sensations she was experiencing now felt like her head was telling her not to while her heart was yelling at her to go. 

During her whole life, she had been told what to do. Suppress your feelings, Regina. She could remember her own mother saying. You need to stop caring about other people, Regina, don’t open that bar, go to college, find yourself a good husband. But she was done with these words a long time ago. She cut her mother out of her life and essentially stopped caring what she thought. The only problem was that at times like this, she could still hear her and she could still feel like the little girl trying to get her mother’s approval. Enough of this. 

She knew what she had to do.

Roni got up and went to the shower, trying to let the water wash her doubts away. She had no reason to feel bad about this, besides, she was not going to intrude in this man’s life. She just wanted to have a chat with him and see if she could help him, everything other than that was absolutely out of the question. 

When she got out, she decided to wear her usual colorful clothes, a black top and a pair of jeans. She put on some bracelets and decided that her look would have to do. She took her keys and left, the sooner it would be done and dealt with the better. She was nervous though. What if she was getting into something that she shouldn’t? She may be reckless, but that didn’t mean she was fearless. That man just appeared, it was like the gunshot made him appear and she was officially losing her mind. I mean, someone doesn’t just “appear”, in a book or a movie maybe but this was reality. 

Another thing that was strange was that when she arrived, the person who shot him was already gone. He couldn’t have used the street she came from, she would’ve seen him and it would’ve taken a long time to escape from the other side of the street, she would’ve at least catched a glimpse of that person. But she didn’t. Whoever it was, it was a fast runner.

She also wondered what did that man do to piss someone off so much they would want to shoot him, to take his life away. Or maybe he just pissed off the wrong person and what he did wasn’t actually that bad? Either way, she was about to find out because she was just getting out of her car.

.::.

Blank. Silence. Light.

These were the first 3 things he realised when he woke up. Then it was pain, in his chest. 

What happened? He thought. He had no idea how he ended up in the hospital. He tried to remember, he could only remember sensation, a threatening danger, a move and then a giant white light followed by a very acute pain in his chest. Next thing he knew he was laying in this cold/dark alley and a woman was yelling at him that he had to fight and he had to survive while trying to save his life. Oh he had gone into deep trouble this time, didn’t he? 

One thing was confusing though : he still couldn’t remember who he was. He had only flashes of different lives but the longer he was awake, the less he could remember. That would definitely not be helpful. Did he have any family? Any people who loved or cared about him? He felt like, if that was the case, they would be here or they would at least be looking for him. How long did he stay unconscious? All he knew was that it was the day outside and last thing he remembered was the night. So at least a few hours then. 

When he looked around him he could see a glass of water just next to his bed. Did they expect him to wake up? Apparently so. He tried to sit and to grab it, his throat felt like he hadn’t had anything to drink in weeks but as soon as he so much as moved his arm, a groan escaped him. That bullet really hadn’t missed him. He thought about using the calling button to have someone get here but to his pleasant surprise he didn’t have to, a nurse saw him and came to him, telling him to stay still and that she was going to call a doctor. 

In the meantime, she placed the transfusion in his arm and he was surprise to realise that he couldn’t feel anything as of yet. At least, the transfusion helped and he could feel a bit more human again, not that he didn’t like feeling like he was ran over by a truck but still. The tub in his throat that was supposed to help him breathe almost made him chock so when the doctor came in and checked his say situation, nodded at the nurse telling her that she could get it off him; he could have cried. But he didn’t. He didn’t try to talk right away, took a minute to breathe and get more comfortable.

“Good morning Sir,” said the Doctor in the meantime, “My name is Doctor Scott, do you remember what happened?”

“No,” Grumbled Robin still trying to sit when the nurse put a hand on his arm, making him understand that he was not to move a muscle. He breathed in and out, trying to find the right words. “I don’t even-” He hadn’t realised how hurt he was, on second thought. So he gave up trying to sit. “Who am i?” He managed to ask.

Laughs erupted from the doctor and a snicker from the nurse, “Well played,” he said, trying to regain his self control, “you know who you are, don’t you?”

“No i don’t.” He glared at his so-called doctor. Which probably made the idiot realise how serious he was. Good.

“Your name is Cameron Wells,” Suddenly, something shifted in his eyes as if he was scared for him. “You’re in the hospital, someone shot you in a dark alley of Hyperion Heights, we don’t know anything other than that and the fact that you are a fitness coach, your card was still in your wallet.”

“My- My card wha- My name is Cameron?” He asked, surprise rising inside of him. Oddly enough, that name didn’t tell him anything and he couldn’t remember the last time he worked out. Well, granted he couldn’t remember much of his life but still. The doctor still asked the nurse to get his wallet and card though, as if to quell his doubts which he was grateful for. No matter who he was, now was the perfect opportunity for a new life. He just wished he could heal fast and get out of here to start figuring things out. When the doctor nodded, he added, “How long have i been unconscious?”

“Almost two days.” He answered. “You had us worried mister Wells.”

“Two days?” He couldn’t believe it, it felt like he had been out for only a couple of hours. “Did anybody come to look for me? Do i have any family, friends?”

The doctor sympathetically smiled at him before he answered, “We tried calling the number on your card but it was only a professional number, no one picked up, other than that we don’t know anything.”

How convenient, he thought. At least he was alive, right? 

As the doctor gave him his last instructions and left the room, Cameron could see many people from his bed in the hallway of the hospital, he could see the nurse talking to his doctor, looking like she had made the biggest mistake of her life, a young lady with curly hair and a pretty innocent face, he could see the blonde secretary, trying to get everything under control. He didn’t know why, but she looked familiar to him, as if had already met her even though he couldn’t remember it.

That’s when he saw her.

The woman who saved his life. She was right there, in front of him, talking to the secretary and his breath got caught in his chest. Was she coming to see him? Was she family? He could only hope so. He could still vaguely remember how he felt like he knew her that night.

Since he lost his memory, that night was the only moment he could understand. Not that it was complicated : He had been shot, was found by a beautiful woman who saved his life and then he woke up in the hospital. It’s after that moment that everything went down. Worst part was, no one was looking for him. Maybe she was? At least he could maybe get some sort of answers and finally understand what happened. 

.::.

When Roni arrived at the hospital, she went straight to the receptionist. Finding the man would probably not be easy since she didn’t know his name, she wasn’t even sure of how he looked like. She had been stupid, she should’ve just taken his name when they dropped him off. But she had no time to lose on regrets, for all she knew he could probably be dying right now or even be dead already. Or he could have been discharged. Why did she care, anyway? She breathed slowly, trying to center herself and then called the receptionist.

A blond woman turned to look at her, green eyes like the forest she loved so much, a faint smile appearing on her lips as she asked her how she could help. That woman sounded familiar, only she couldn’t quite put her finger on where she knew her from. Maybe she was just letting her emotions take over, she swore she wasn’t feeling that happy about saving this person if it meant changing the way she saw every single person in this neighbourhood. 

“I- i’m looking for a man,” she started, “he was brought here about two days ago, he was found in an alley close to Roni’s and he was shot?” Her voice felt nervous even to her own ears and the woman could feel it. 

“Sure,” the receptionist looked at her, unsure and bit her lip, trying to find the right words, “do you… have his name? I can’t very well find him without it.” She said, still typing in her computer, trying to find some informations about the patient no doubt.

“Actually i don’t,” why was she so nervous? she wasn’t doing anything wrong, for god’s sake! “he.. uh- i was the one who found him, he is blond, the gunshot was in his abdomen and he was unconscious when he arrived here? That’s all the information i got.” blurted out Roni. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, the only way i can find a patient is by searching with their names.” Sighed the blonde, “I’d suggest trying to find his name on your own and come back to me, then i will be able to help you.”

She was losing her patience. She was truly losing it. “But what if something happens before that?” She could feel her hands curling into fists on the counter. She tried to have a look at the different files she could see on the other side but it was pointless she couldn’t understand what it said from where she was and the woman wasn’t going to let her check it out she knew that much.

“Then there is nothing i can do to help.” She looked calm. Her eyes daring her to challenge her, she was infuriating. 

Roni looked at her badge and could see her name. She took another deep and calming breath and tried again, this time more calmly. “Look, Allison, i don’t doubt that you can’t find someone i don’t even know the name of, but that man has been shot. We’re in Hyperion Heights, i’m sure it’s not everyday that something like this happens around here, surely you’ve heard of it, of his name?”

For a second, Roni could the way the blonde’s eyes widened. Oh she had heard of what happened and she probably knew where the patient was. She just needed a little push to break, and the brunette was about to give it to her. “I don’t want to hurt him in any way,” she reassured, “i just want to exchange a few words with him, make sure he’s alright, i mean, i found him i can’t just forget and move on i’m sure you can understand that…”

When the woman seemed to close off, she told her before turning around. “Listen lady, i understand you wanting to know if he’s alright but i’m no savior okay? I need informations to find him, informations you don’t have.”

That’s when a detail came back to her mind. “I was put as his emergency contact, when he got here.” That seemed to get the attention of the blonde who turned back to her. “I came here with him to make sure he got there safely and they took my information to contact me so i suppose i got marked as his emergency contact?”

“It’s possible,” sighed the receptionist, getting back to typing on her computer, “You said your name was… Roni, right?”

Roni nodded, she could see in Alison's eyes that she had her before she even answered. “Fine. I actually found him!” She said, finally smiling, “His room is just behind you, but you can’t stay long he needs to rest, alright?”

Nodding, she thanked the woman and turned around. 

The walls to enter the room were made of glass, that way she could easily see him even though she hadn’t even made a step in his direction. He was watching her already, why? did he see her chat with the receptionist? did he understood that she was here for him? Apparently so. He looked good. No. Not good, alright. He looked alright. For someone who had been shot and was in a coma for almost 2 days, he seemed better than she imagined.

Somehow, while she was staring at him, she crossed the few steps that separated her from his room and swallowed heavily. He seemed to be nice and friendly, but maybe seeing the person who saved him would not be something he was willing to do? Maybe he just wanted to forget about all of it and move on? Stop Roni, she thought. If that was the case, he could tell her. Her was a grown man, willing to make his own decision and tell her to leave if he wanted to. Boosted by these thoughts, she finally entered the room.

“Hi,” she said, not too loud as to not startle him. “I am Roni Buckley, i’m the person who-”

“Saved my life, i remember.” He smiled. Oh god, he had dimples, as if he didn’t looked good enough.

“You seem okay.” Really?! That’s the only thing her brain could come up with? The guy had been shot, obviously he was not okay.

Thankfully, he didn’t take it the wrong way and simply chuckled. “I feel better yes, the doctors said i might be able to get out of here in a couple of days.” Then he looked at her in the eyes and smiled at her. “Thank you, for what you did. I’m fine now but i probably wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t for you helping and calling an ambulance.”

“It seemed like the honorable thing to do.” She said, taking a few steps further in the room and dropping her black leather jacket on the chair beside her. “I couldn’t very well let you die now, could i?” She smiled.

“I suppose not.” He said sighing as his eyes softened. “But please, have a sit, what were you doing outside at that hour?” 

As she sat down on the chair next to him, (she was not going to stay long. he had to rest.) she smiled at him and answered. “I am the owner of Roni’s, the bar in hyperion heights. I had just closed for the night and i was putting on some christmas decorations when i heard…when i heard the gunshot. Couldn’t ignore it.”

“I’m sorry i got in the way of your christmas decorating. Did you got to finish it?”

“Yes, i did.” She nodded, chuckling and putting her hands on her tights, feeling a bit on the spot. Who could blame her really, with those piercing blue eyes looking at her? “But enough about me, can i at least know the name of the person i saved?”

A flash of confusion appeared on his face and disappeared almost right away. He seemed to be hesitating. Until he smiled again and answered “Cameron. Cameron Wells, apparently.”

Wait, what? “Apparently?” she asked.

“Yes, i’m afraid i lost my memory, the doctors said it would most likely be temporary. They knew my name because of the card i was carrying in my wallet that i had in the pocket of my jacket.”

“I see… I’m sorry this must suck.” She said, genuinely feeling sad for him. Her past may not have been the lightest or the happiest, but it made her who she was and the thought of losing all her memories… it sounded terrifying to her. 

He took a sip from the glass of water that was on the nightstand of his bed before he answered. “It does, i admit, but at least i’ll be alright. The doctors said i got lucky, physically i mean.”

“That’s good to hear,” She agreed. “Don’t you have any family here who could help you remember your life before all of this?” 

He chuckled darkly, “No one came for me, they tried calling the number i had on my card but it was a professional number and no one answered unfortunately.” He said, looking down.

“I’m sure they just didn’t find them yet…” She tried smiling at him, but as she expected it didn’t really work.

“I’ve been in a coma for about two days, i’m sure if i had any family they would be looking for me by now.” There was pain in his eyes this time. He didn’t want to go through all of this alone, it was obvious. The thought of getting to start a new life could be great but what good is there in a new life if you have no one to share it with. She decided that she would try to bring him comfort, at least while she was here. The man had been through enough, she didn’t want to cause him pain. So she changed the subject.

“About that… do you remember what happened?” At the look on his face, she realised that she had hit a sore spot. Again. shit.

“I don’t.” He still whispered. “It’s all… very blurry. I remember… light. Big bright white light and then the sound of the gunshot, the pain and next thing i know i was laying in that alley.” He hissed in pain as he tried to sit a bit straighter. “Then you came in, saved me. After that, i think i fell unconscious because i was here.”

He didn’t remember much. Now if it was a good or bad sign, she had no idea but at least it would spare him the pain these memories could create. What could she answer to that? Her immediate thought was nothing. Everything had been said already. But she didn’t want to leave it there, he was good company. “You’re alright now. It’s all that matters, the memories will come back, right on time.” She tried, to which he nodded gratefully. Right, stranger. She needed to get out before he thought of her as a creepy stalker. “I should go,” she added, “You need to rest and i still have a bar to take care of.”

“Will you come back?” He asked. No, that was unfair. The good looks and the kindness, she could handle. But the pleading eyes? How was she supposed to say no to that?

“Do you want me to come back?” She shouldn’t say that, it was showing him insecurities and unsureness. 

“Of course,” he said, nodding happily. 

“I will then.” She winked. Roni then stood up, took her jacket, throwed him a last smile and left the room, feeling relieved and happy that he was okay.

At first, she didn’t plan on coming back, no matter what she told him, but she found he was rather nice and she could see no reason why she could not get back to this room and try to know him a bit better. He obviously wouldn’t think she was intruding or he wouldn’t have asked her to come back. In a way, she kind of owed it to herself to follow her instincts and right now, they were telling her that she could get a bit closer to this blond guy.

.::.

When she was on her way back home, Roni had to get to the bar to collect some of her stuff. She still hadn’t put away the boxes in which she used to store the christmas lights and she needed a drink if she was perfectly honest with herself.

She hadn’t even closed the door that she saw her best friend, Anastasia cross the street on her way to her. She wasn’t tall, about the same height as Roni, she was blonde and her hair stopped at her shoulders. She was as pure and innocent as snow, which was secretly why Roni liked her. She always had this kind of strong, hopeful but pretty impulsive voice inside her head which did not match well with her temper. Anastasia though always seemed to know how to calm her down or how to handle her. Today was one of those days apparently.

“Roni!” She exclaimed before she could close the door, “I was hoping to catch a drink? I have to pick up my sister from the train station soon and you know i can never do that perfectly sober.” She sounded desperate. Truth was, she never had a good relationship with her sister.

So she nodded, chuckling and made room for her to enter. She had no intention on opening the bar today though, so she closed the door behind her and informed her friend. “I have to tell you though, i’m not opened today. it’s one of my last days off before christmas, got to get some rest before the craziness starts.”

“Yes i figured, don’t worry i won’t be long.” Said Anastasia, putting her bag on one of the chair next to her at the counter. “You really have to hire someone though, you’re always so exhausted for christmas it’s making me sad for you.”

“Oh don’t worry i’m alright,” She got two glasses on the counter and got the scotch out. “Shots?”

“With pleasure.” Answered the blonde, taking the glass when it was filled. “I haven’t seen you this week-end, is everything good?”

Right. She kind of had to tell people that she saved a life, didn’t she? Well, not everyone but if she couldn’t tell her best friend, who could she say it to? “Yes, it is now, i kind of… saved someone on friday.”

Anastasia almost choked on her glass. It took her a second to compose herself before she answered. “I’m sorry, you did what?!”

“I saved someone?” She said, faking innocence, as if she was telling her that she drank a tea. 

“How did that happen?!” This time, Anastasia’s voice was rising. She genuinely seemed to care and to be worried.

“Well i… was here. At the bar. I was putting on the christmas decorations and was just finishing when i heard a gunshot.-” 

She tried to continue, but her best friend interrupted her. “A gunshot?!”

“Yes.” She then said, looking firmly at her so she would understand that she was not to interrupt her again. “So i ran toward the sound, trying to find out what happened and i saw a man laying on the ground, a wound on his chest, blood everywhere.” She could hear a gasp coming out of her friend’s mouth and she bit her lower lip trying to suppress the urge to smirk. “I called an ambulance and tried to stop the bleeding, they took him to the hospital.”

“Is he alright?!” Apparently that was as long as she could wait to ask her questions. Fortunately for her, the story was almost done.

“Actually yes, he made it.” She said, refilling her drink. “I got to see him today and he seemed way better he got lucky a couple of centimeters on the right and he would not have stood a chance.”

“Wow. You’re telling me this like it’s some kind of sunday hobbie.” Said Anastasia, laughing nervously. “It’s big Roni, you could have gotten hurt!”

“Yes,” she admitted smiling, “but i’m fine okay? so you can stop worrying. At least he is too.” 

“Well, Roni Buckley,” Said Anastasia rising her glass to meet Roni’s, “You are a hero.”

They quietly laughed together as they took their shot. 

Anastasia then stood up, getting ready to go. “Not that i didn’t enjoy this conversation but i have to go, my sister’s waiting for me.” she said, smiling. “I’ll see you around, right?”

“Sure,” Nodded the brunette, “Maybe not this afternoon, i plan on checking on Raphael, i didn’t see him for a long while.”

“Raphael? You mean that little boy who’s being raised by his uncles because his parents died?” 

“Yes, they brought him here a couple of times and i just…” She took a deep breath. Was she ready to admit out loud how much she longed to be a mother for as long as she could remember? Not really. “I couldn’t get him out of my head.”

“I understand…” Said sympathetically Anastasia. “And you have been seeing him for a long time?”

“Kind of yes,” she smiled, “We’ve grown very close, he’s been through so much i just want to be something good in his life you know?”

“Yes i understand,” They hugged one last time before Anastasia really had to go. “Well, say hi from me then, see you around Roni!” and she left.

.::.

She’s cute, he can’t help but think.

He had talked to her for only a couple of minutes, but she seemed nice and kind, which is why he wanted to see her again. He didn’t meant to insist or sound rude, or even force her to come back but at the same time he knew that if he hadn’t asked he would probably regret it. He was happy to see her wink and say yes because frankly he didn’t think she would accept his invitation.

The only problem was : he had no idea of who she was and he was probably going to get discharged very soon, the ball was in her camp. Should that scare him? Probably. After all, just because he was interested didn’t mean that she was. But he saw the way she looked at him, talked to him and answered to his invitation, and he thought he might have a chance. A big one? Probably not. But one nevertheless and that thrilled him. 

Cameron didn’t think he was the kind of man to sleep with every women he met, but after all he didn’t remember much, did he? He had to treat this one correctly. Maybe it was a bit fast and maybe it was just because of the conversation they had, but she seemed like a great person and he couldn’t wait to learn more about her. About her bar, where she came from, her passions and dreams… For that though she had to contact him back somehow and maybe it was best to give her time. He was not going to push her, even though he would be very fine with seeing her again that same day.

When she left, he spent his afternoon changing the channels of the tv he had in his room without really watching what appeared, not focused enough. He also tried to sit and drink a couple of times but it didn’t work either. Sleeping didn’t work either, he supposed that’s what a coma does to a human body.

The doctor came back to see him at some point, to check on him but it didn’t take long so it was hardly something that kept him busy. He told him that somehow, they lost the card he had in his pocket with his details and his name, obviously they might find it but it was going to take longer than intended. 

The nurse next to him was the same one that was here the morning and spent about 10 minutes apologizing for losing it, Cameron didn’t truly understand why it seemed so important. He told her so, trying to reassure her that everything was alright until she had finished to take care of his wounds and told him that she had to go. 

When they left, he was once ago alone in that bright big room with as company the sound of the machines helping him to breathe. How great! He knew they would take it off the next day but, still, it was everything but a pleasant sensation so he had to focus on something else.

He tried to make sense of the faint memories he had of his life before the incident but none of them implied anything related to fitness. He had a vague memory of seeing Roni’s face though, which confirmed that he had known her. Which is why they hadn’t truly known how to behave around one another earlier? But then again, she would remember if she knew him so if they did met each other they probably never got close. Maybe he went to her bar once? And his mind decided to remember this because she was the one who found him? Probably, decided. Because he had no other explanation for this.

He was weak. Cameron was too scared to never see her again, he had to find a way to have some contact details in case she never came back before he was discharged. He could see the receptionist just outside of his room and right, maybe she could have details on Roni, it was a hospital and he had been shot, he knew they would not let random people get to him that easily without at least taking their details. As he looked eyes with her, he mentioned her to come to him and she frowned. Unsure. She ended up coming anyway, afraid that there might be something wrong with him. 

“Mister Wells? Is everything okay?” She asked as she entered the room. Closing the door behind her, to get them some privacy.

“Yeah,” He started but coughed for a whole minute before he was able to talk again. She gave him some water and sat next to him, understanding that he needed to talk to her and that he wasn’t just trying to get someone with him. Even though he would certainly not complain about that. “A couple of hours ago, a woman was there.” He continued then.

“She was, yes, i pointed her to your room, Roni, i think?” She answered.

“Yes, well, does she… does she have any link with me?” His voice betrayed him. He could hear the once of hope himself and it was annoying. He had only met her for 10 minutes, why was he behaving like he absolutely had to see her again? 

“Not that i know of,” said the receptionist shrugging, “but she is your emergency contact.”

He almost choked. He couldn’t believe it, that news was better than he ever expected. It took him a second to get himself back together because he could answer to the blonde in front of him. “Does she know me?” 

“No, she doesn’t.” Stated the lady, “she didn’t know your name but she was put as your emergency contact because she’s the one who found you and got back to the hospital with you that night, since no one else came...” She didn’t finish her sentence, letting him make the connexion in his head. Okay so that situation was a bit unconventional, didn’t mean he couldn’t work with it.

“She came back with the ambulance?” He asked surprised as the blonde nodded. She hadn’t mentioned that, even though she did tell him almost everything else. Maybe she felt guilty? Scared of rejection, given that she didn’t know him and she was the one to be there for him when it’s usually the family’s role to play? She wasn’t family, at least he didn’t think so, but she sure as hell hadn’t done anything wrong and he was now more than ever decided to see her again to let her know that. Which brought him back to his point. 

“Do you have a way to contact her? I mean, not right now, but if i get discharged before she comes back, i-” Suddenly the thought of displaying his emotions like this felt very personal so he decided not to. 

Though that was not necessary because she almost interrupted him with her answer. “I do, yes.”

He nodded, “Good. Will you let her know, if i leave here?”

“Someone will, Sir.” She says, nodding herself and putting a hand on his arm. “I’ll make sure of that.”

She gave him her well wishes and recommended him to try to rest before she stood up and got back to the reception which was luckily empty at the moment. 

He tried to sleep again, feeling more tired than he had a couple of hours ago but he still couldn’t. Cameron was glad that he survived. He wasn’t sure yet what the future held for him, but he was grateful to have a chance to find out.

The weight of not remembering anything seemed to be less heavy now that he had someone who even though didn’t remember him, could help him get back on track. But did she want to? What if her answer was just to have him off her back? If that was the case, he was glad that he wouldn’t be the one to contact her once he was going to leave the hospital. She didn’t seem to be repulsed by him, which was a good sign. He still didn’t want to seem to forward or assume things just because she was kind to him and saved his life. She didn’t owe him anything. It was more like the opposite actually, which gave him another reason to want to see her again : he could do something nice for her, to thank her for what she did. 

All he had to do, was let fate do his thing and hope that she would come back.

.::.

Seeing Raphael always brought joy to Roni.

She didn’t know why but from the moment he walked into her bar with his uncle and their friends, she had felt connected to him. It probably sounded stupid, but since then she hadn’t been able to let go. So when he left the bar that night and asked if he would see her again, she said that she was happy to come and meet him in the park, she exchanged phone numbers with his uncle who, thankfully, wasn’t drunk. 

Since that day, she had seen him at least once per week, John had been grateful to have a little bit of time for himself and she was grateful to have this child in her life. 

Today had been no different, they went to the park, talked for a long time and since he had been calm and kind, she even indulged in buying him a hot cocoa. He excitedly told her everything they did at school, how they learned to count and to write, Roni it was amazing! He said. After a few hours, she dropped him off at home, left him with a hug and the promise to see him again very soon.

Now she was back into her bar, the shift was starting and she was just done getting ready. Until she spotted a dark haired woman sat by the counter. She went to her, asking her what she wanted to drink when she saw she was crying. Then something clicked, she knew that girl. “Ivy?” She asked, trying to sound kind. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” She snapped. “I just want something to drink.” She added while wiping the tears away.

“You sure you don’t want to talk? They say a bartender is the best psychologist you could get.” Smiled Roni. True, they kind of had history, the girl being the daughter of the woman who tried to bully her until she gave up her bar but she wasn’t one to turn her back on people.

“I said i’m fine.” She sighed, “I don’t know what i’m doing here, i just needed something… comforting, i just…” Ivy let out a annoyed groan and got up. “You know what? Forget i came here, i have to go.”

“Okay fine, don’t talk then, maybe you want to drink something away?” She tried, an eyebrow raised.

“I have a drink in front of me.” Sassed Ivy, “I just felt alone, i guess.” A flash of pain appeared and was gone almost immediately from her eyes.

“Are none of your friends available? Maybe they can help, if you want me to call someone i can-”

“No!” Said Ivy, louder than she expected. “I told you, i have to go.” She added, standing up and getting her belongings, without sparing another glance at Roni.

“No, stay here don’t-” But Roni didn’t had time to finish her sentence, Ivy was already leaving. She sighed and got back behind her bar.

So she had needed something comforting and she came to Roni’s? That was new. Of course they never had a bad relationship, but as far as Roni know, she and Ivy never trusted each other, they never comforted each other. That was weird. 

She was interrupted in her thoughts by Ana coming back with her sister. “Hey, Roni!” she said, hugging her. “Did i just see Ivy coming out of the bar?” 

She chuckled, hugged her back and said hi to Leila before she answered her. “Yeah, you did. I don’t know what she wanted but she was crying, said something about coming here for comfort?” She scrunched her nose in confusion.

“She was seeking comfort? Here?” Answered Ana, raising an eyebrow. “Okay that’s weird.”

“Tell me about it”, said Roni sighing. They all took a drink and sat down at the bar so that she could see if anyone needed anything. They chatted for a while and came to the conclusion that Ivy was just being upset and had no idea where to go. It didn’t take long before Roni had to tell the tale of how she saved a man’s life all over again.

“So, are you going to go back to see him?” Asked Leila. “I mean, he did asked you to.”

“I probably will,” she shrugged, “I know it’s weird but he asked me and he was kind, maybe we would be friends, who knows.” she added with a smile. 

And she really hoped so, besides, if she didn’t mention how good looking he was to her friends, was that really a problem?


End file.
